If We Ever Meet Again - Epilogue
by happeyapple
Summary: I deleted the story, but I felt really bad about not finishing it. Here is a brief, abridged version of where it was going and would have ended up.


_**I know that I deleted the story, but a couple people on tumblr begged for an ending, so I thought I would add an abridged version. Please don't be angry.**_

Melanie and her father head home to get everything sorted out. In the airport, Maple shows up and informs Mel that she is a cancer survivor. She gives Melanie words of wisdom and hope, and Melanie gives her a letter to give to Ciara. In turn, Ciara is to give it to Kendall.

After her biopsy, it is revealed that Mel has stage IV Hodgkin's Lymphoma and must undergo intense chemotherapy, followed by a stem cell transplant (which includes even more potent chemo) in order to get rid of it. At this point, with all of the support in the world from her father, Carson, Betsy, their families, as well as all of her father's many (wealthy) friends, she decides that she is going to hit this thing head on. She will do whatever she has to and will do it with a smile on her face knowing she is murdering the fuck out of her disease.

After 6 months of chemotherapy, Melanie appears to be in remission. However, she still has to go through the stem cell transplant to be sure that the disease is completely dead. It is the end of summer (I don't remember what my time frame was before, so I'm making it this now), and Melanie knows that the worst part is coming for her – but then it will be over. Because of this, she reflects on things she has been through thus far.

Her hair started falling out after 3 months, which is actually pretty impressive considering she had been getting the potent cocktail for that entire time already. She purchased a wig, but after wearing it to a party (Melanie did not let the cancer stop her from living a normal life, she got chemo every other week and on the off weeks when she wasn't feeling weak or sick, she did normal things) and realizing how hot and itchy it was, she ditched it and just went naked (term we use in the cancer community for not wearing anything on your head). In fact, she thought she looked damn good bald and so did everyone else. Every time she went into the oncologists' office, at least 5 people complimented her before telling her how much of an inspiration she was for always having a smile on her face and staying positive – especially since she was so young – because this was completely unfair and unexpected.

She also recalls the many times children had asked her why she was bald if she was a girl, and how every time their parents were completely mortified. One time, she was waiting in a long line at the grocery store, and in the line next to her, a little boy was staring at her, so she waved at him and he straight up asked her, "Where is your hair?" His mother immediately apologized and began to scold her son, but Melanie said it was okay. She stepped out of her line and over to his before squatting down to explain it to him

"I'm real sick right now, and the medicine that makes me better has some side effects; it makes my hair fall out and makes me pretty tired sometimes."

The boy twists his mouth, "You don't look sick…"

Melanie smiles, "Good! Thank you!"

"What are ya sick with?" his mother takes a deep breath, signaling to Melanie that this is sort of a touchy subject.

She doesn't want to overdo it and upset her, so she simply says "I have a disease called cancer."

"I've heard of that! How'd you catch it? Don't you wash your hands?"

By now the people in line with them are listening and all give smiles and chuckles. "Oh always!" she responds, "but, doctors and scientists don't always know what makes people sick, but they're working really hard to find a cure."

Not really understanding, the boy changes the subject. "What's your head feel like?" Melanie responds by leaning her head over for him to pet. "It's so soft! I would want it to always be like this! Mom, can I have no hair?" His mother laughs and the line begins to move. She mouths thank you to Melanie and Melanie's spot is given back to her graciously.

After she gets out of the line and out of the store, she sees the little boy and his mother on a bench. He hops up when he sees her and runs over. Melanie says hi to him again before he pulls out a tulip from behind his back and gives it to her. She hugs him and he whispers in her ear, "I think you're beautiful." HE runs back over to his mother and they leave. Melanie opens the card attached to the flower. "Keep fighting," is writing in the mother's handwriting and "you look cool from Tate."

Melanie is scheduled to begin her high dose chemo and stem cell transplant in one week, so Betsy and Carson tell her they are taking her on an adventure. They drive her down to Charleston and she suspects that they are taking her to a college party, but when they arrive at a large concert venue, she knows what's going on.

She is not impressed.

"I cannot fucking believe you two did this!" she yells as they roll their eyes.

They had three meet and greet passes for a Big Time Rush show.

While they wait in line, she remains turned around with her back to them and has put on sunglasses. She hopes that her significant weight loss and hair loss will conceal her. When it comes time for them to take a picture with them, Melanie runs to the side. They all shout for her to come back but she refuses. When the guys finally look at who they are taking their pictures with, their eyes widen. Numerous hugs are exchanged and "it's so great to see you," and "I can't believe this!" Kendall's smile quivers though. It is obvious that he is forcing himself not to ask. Carlos asks them who the girl that ran away is and Betsey tells them that it is her younger cousin who has cancer. She says that she doesn't feel well and doesn't think she looks good enough for a picture.

After the picture, they all exchange hugs, and as Logan is hugging Betsy, he says quietly, " We'll make her feel special…she'll be our worldwide girl. I'll keep a lookout for…" before he can finish though, Betsy chimes in.

"No, you can't; she wouldn't come up anyway."

Logan is on the end of the group and other rushers are coming up to take pictures as a bodyguard tries to usher Betsy away. Logan raises an eyebrow and asks why.

Quickly, as the bodyguard is basically dragging her away, she grabs his hand and pulls him over. With her eyebrows raised she whispers "Because, then Kendall would see her." Logan stares at her as she walks away, backwards and smirks. She keeps her eye on him until she sees his face turn from confused to astonished. She knows that he knows.

During the show, Melanie manages to have an awesome time while concealing her face from their eyes.

When it is time for worldwide to begin, the guys say that they are going to pick two girls. Logan comes straight for Melanie and she shakes her head. He ignores it and gives her a long hug. "Logan stop! Don't pick me please!" she says.

"I won't – I just missed you." By this time, the other guys are making their way back on stage with the other girl and Logan turns and looks at Betsy. She smirks and takes his hand as they go up to the stage. Once James, Carlos, and Kendall see who he has picked, they exchange brief glances and laughs.

As everyone is getting situated, Kendall comes over to Betsy. "Hey, I was gonna pick your cousin, but Logan told me not to. But like, then he was hugging her…what happened there?"

Betsy giggled, "Oh, he was just being nice I suppose."

There was an awkward silence between the two. He stared at her with pained eyes. She shook her head, knowing he was going to ask. "Please tell me where…" he began, but James began speaking and joking about making them sing the song, so Kendall took his seat, as did Betsy.

Melanie and Carson watched from the 5th row and laughed at Betsy pretending to be really into Logan. When Melanie commented on it though, Carson shrugged, "Oh, I don't know how much she's pretending…how do you feel about friends dating exes?"

Melanie pondered for a moment before shrugging herself, "Logan is a good guy for her."

They both laughed and for a brief second, Melanie forgot where she was and that she was supposed to be hiding her face. And after the moment had passed she swiftly ducked behind the child standing on her chair in front of her, brushing it off as a close one.

It was more than close though. Kendall had glanced at Betsy and wondered why her cousin didn't want to come up. He felt bad, and decided that he would wave to her and sing to her (since he actually knew Betsy and knew she didn't need any special treatment). In that second though, as he looked up to where she had come from, he saw that wide grin accompanied with squinted eyes and round cherry cheeks he had grown to love more than anything.

The enormous crowd grew silent in his ears. His heart quickened, but his breathing slowed. It was her. She was there. She was Betsy's cousin. She looked different, but he had seen her laugh, and he knew. The song was coming to an end and they held out their microphones to the audience to sing the "worldwides" over and over. Without hesitation or care for what this might do to the show, Kendall rose from his stool and handed Betsy his microphone. She thought about stopping him, but Logan grabbed her hand and held it tightly. He nodded at her as if saying "let him go."

Melanie didn't notice at first, for the girl in front of her had be blocking her view. However, when Carson uttered, "Uh-Oh," Melanie froze. She looked to Carson and then to where Carson was looking.

Kendall had jumped down off Stage and onto the makeshift, blackbox steps. Security was baffled and stumbled to get to him to block the rush of girls that stampeded over. They did though, and Kendall arrived at the 5th row. Melanie was 3 seats in from the aisle, next to Carson. Betsy had been sitting on the aisle.

Out of instinct, she backed up into the stranger that was also frozen, seeing Kendall right there. Carson stepped out of the way and Melanie began to tear up. She didn't even realize she was crying until he brushed a tear from her cheek before softly kissing her as the crowd roared. As the song came to an end and they sang the last lyric, Kendall gently pulled away and leaned in so that his lips were at Melanie's ear. "Cause you have my heart," he sang quietly.

They embraced each other for a good two minutes, the crowd cheering the entire time. Security and everyone else had no idea what to do. This wasn't part of the show. James, Carlos, and Logan had changed their outfits and come back on stage. They stood there to see if Kendall would come back, but after a while they shrugged and began talking to the crowd, preparing them for the next song. Carson took over at this point. She poked Melanie on the top of her head, which caused her to jump.

"What?" she said, shocked. "Oh…Oh! Kendall, you have to finish the show!" She laughed through swollen eyes and a sniffle.

He pulled her back in, "I am never letting you go."

She pushed away and nodded, "Go, I wanna see the rest of the concert! You're doing very well," she smiled. "Besides, you're like super sweaty."

He leaned in and kissed her on the forehead, before whispering against it, "I love you," and hopping back up on stage.

"Yeah," James said excitedly as he began to clap, inciting the crowd to clap with him.

Kendall patted Logan on the shoulder as he helped Betsy off stage and Kendall started towards backstage. "Hey, you think we should time him?" the crowd laughed at Carlos' comment.

"Yeah Kendall," James added, "Let's try to make your outfit change go a little faster than that hug huh?"

The audience laughed and cheered and within 30 seconds Kendall was back on stage in a different outfit. The other three boys looked at him. He smiled and shrugged towards the audience while slowly raising his microphone to his mouth. "So...anyway," he joked.

The rest of the concert went swimmingly, but Melanie felt as if the entire time, Kendall was singing exclusively to her, and in all honesty, he was. He tried to look at the entire crowd, but he found himself constantly bringing his eyes back to hers, making sure she was still in sight.

After the concert, the three girls, while trying to figure out where to go, were stopped by security and taken backstage. After everything was gathered up, management informed them that they could go to their hotel for the night. They were to be up and ready to travel first thing in the morning.

Everyone had gathered in James' room to catch up, where Mel told everyone about what was going on. She spoke lightheartedly though, so it put everyone at ease. There was a mini-party going on, and when people started to not care, Kendall took Melanie's hand and brought her to his room. He opened the closet and started fumbling through a drawer. "I hope you aren't looking for a condom," Melanie laughed, "Cause I can't have sex right now."

He turned his head and smirked at her, "No I'm not. I'm trying to open this safe so I can get…" He turned his head back into the closet before noise came from the metal. "This," he said as he brought out a single piece of paper in his hand. "I don't go anywhere without this," he said in a hushed tone.

Melanie recognized it. She had parted with it 6 months ago, and it had found its way back. "My letter?" She smiled.

HE nodded and handed it to her. "I've been reading it, listening to your voice in my head, but you're here now, and my thoughts can't compare to your actual voice." He stared at the wall for a moment before deciding that he had to ask. "When you wrote this…did you think you were going to die? I mean…some of the last lines…" Melanie stopped him by nodding her head.

Kendall sat down on the bed and put his feet up. He leaned against the headboard and beckoned for Melanie to fill the empty space under his arm. She complied and took the letter. Before she began, she looked at him with a frown. "I have a tough road ahead of me," she whispered, "I'm not gonna be me for a while."

Kendall leaned up and kissed the top of her head. "You are the best person I know. You're my favorite person, and I don't care how you change, I don't care what you look like, I don't care. I love you. Forever. And I am…never gonna let you get away," he smiled. "There are 6 stops left on the tour, and the second it's over, I'll be right here, right next to you."

Melanie smiled and looked down at the somewhat crumpled piece of notebook paper.

She read out loud.

"My beloved Kendall,

I often find myself searching my shoulders for the shadows your hands left on them the first moment we met. I have even had the blessed pleasure of actually feeling like they are there – this comforts me when I am alone. I have been fairly alone lately, and will be, for a while. A crowd of people could be stuffed into a room with me, but because without you there, I will never feel quite whole. I have found that this is what you are to me – you are my other half, my better half. The day we met, a hole inside of me was filled. It was not as if that empty space had just been patched up with cement or stuffing though, you were the entire section of puzzle, as cliché as that sounds, that now allows me to find the rest of the pieces and put them into place.

While it may come across as arrogant or pretentious, I'll admit that I feel as if I am the same thing for you. Together we have created the entire outline of the jigsaw, and now it just needs to be filled in. Now, though, I feel a sting of guilt – I am leaving only you to put the rest together. I am leaving Kendall. I am going home. This isn't your fault, nor is it anyone else's. It is the fault of chance and unlucky circumstance. I will not tell you where I am going; I don't want you to look for me. I don't want you to contact me. I don't want you to know me.

A lot of things might happen in the next several months, and if they don't turn out favorable, I don't want you to know about it. I cannot entertain the thought that I might be the cause of your pain, so please, forget about me…at least for now.

Who knows what the future holds? If our paths miraculously cross each other, then we will know. And it might not happen. You may never see me again in this lifetime; in fact, there is a good chance you won't. But, if we ever meet again, at that moment, we will know.

My love for you is limitless. It is constant. It is immortal.

Mel."

_**:)**_


End file.
